


Katara's Red.

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: "Katara's Red" is the counterpart of "Zuko's Blue" the works are auto conclusive, you don't need to read one to understand the other, but they complement each other.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Katara's Red.

**Author's Note:**

> "Katara's Red" is the counterpart of "Zuko's Blue" the works are auto conclusive, you don't need to read one to understand the other, but they complement each other.

Katara was adjusting the sleeves of her dress when someone knocked on her door, she knew who it was, so she rushed to open it. Zuko was already prepared, dressed entirely in black, with swords on his back and the mask on. The sight of the blue spirit tingled in her fingertips as if she wanted to caress the mask, or rather, the face beneath it. 

"I just have to apply the paint and I'll be ready," she said, letting the firebender in and closing the door behind him. 

Katara took the container in which she kept the vermilion pigment and opened it, looking redder than usual under the candlelight. 

"Can I do it?" asked Zuko, taking off his mask. Katara looked at him in confusion. First she didn't understand what he meant, then he pointed to the red pigment and then she realized. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Katara felt butterflies in her stomach, the possibility of... Zuko looked at her expectantly for an answer, she said nothing, just offered him the vessel. 

It was a moonless night after all, and nights this dark were perfect for secrets, all kinds of secrets. 

Zuko approached Katara and pulled her hair back gently, making sure no strands were in his way. 

"I've seen you doing this dozens of times. I think I'm already an expert." he said, perhaps he needed to make sure he wasn't going to make a mess. "First the shoulders, three lines on each," he muttered, taking red pigment and tracing three lines on each of Katara's shoulders, she felt her skin goose bumps, hopefully she could attribute it to the cold. Hopefully. 

"Then two on each side of the neck," he whispered again, Katara's pulse only knew how to rise. Zuko continued to apply the paint to her: from her hairline to her cheeks, then to her eyes, covering the eyelids with crimson. 

Aside from the rapid pulse and goose bumps, Katara felt so comfortable there, Zuko's touch was as warm as the flames of the candles she had lit, in fact Katara felt that she would melt just like wax at any moment.

"And finally, a thick line from the chin to the lips." This time he said it in a lower tone than the previous ones, and Katara sensed nervousness in his voice. His touch, on the other hand, was firm. He drew the line from the chin to the mouth and there he dyed Katara's lips red, firm but delicate and without making any mistakes. 

Then he finished and took his hand away from Katara's face. 

"It's done." announced Zuko.

Katara looked in the mirror and saw that he had done it perfectly. 

"You missed something," she said, turning to him again. Zuko looked between surprised and embarrassed. 

"Yeah? What's it?" 

"This." she said, kissing him. 


End file.
